Love plays fair (not)
by Nora Frost ' 1 with the pen
Summary: Jack loves playing games and tricks but when love plays with his own rules Jack can never win againset that as he slowly starts falling in love with the 18 year old Sophie Bennet. JackxOC OR older Sophie. I DON'T OWN ROTG. R&R IF POSSIBLE. M. to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HEY guys, so this idea has been stuck in my head for a long time demanding to be written. But in order to write it you need to know some characters**

**Sophie Benet is 18**

**Snow Angel: the spirit of snow Angels. Oc is owned by my friend Wolfrunner99-2 and Snow is bascly like Jacks sister. They were both adopted by the ice queen but they weren't on good terms with her majesty so they both left her. And she reappeared after the fight ended. She isn't a guardian. And she had a twin from her mortal life that is immortal now but is a spirit of summer. You really need to check the story coz it's the most amazing story I have ever read. Its called snow Angels. Check it out please. **

**That's it, enjoy and follow fav review please**

*line break*

Jack sighed. He finished all his work and he was feeling lonely. Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy were all busy. Even his own sister Snow was busy controlling some snow blizzards that got out of control and pissed off some of the other spirits who were at the place the blizzard was. It's been fifteen years give or take since they defeated Pitch. Thirteen years since he saw Jamie and the others. He had many believers but Jamie was his first so that's why Jack missed him. Jack often checked for Jamie but it's been six years since he last saw him. It's like Jamie disappeared. But he never stayed long enough to see the rest. There has been something happening. Aside from North's belly. Snow and Jack sworn they didn't have anything to do with the blizzard. And tooth fairies reported that some Teeth on their task lists were nowhere to be found under the pillows. And someone messed with bunny's egg hunts. The guardians were afraid that it will hit the workshop so they decided to stay their nights at North's. But that didn't mean they weren't busy trying to keep up with the mess that happened. But Jack was the first to be done.

He was really bored. He can go sit with Jamie. Wait Jamie disappeared. And he's an adult so he might have stopped believing. What about the rest? No. the last he heard of them is that half of them got married and the others working and that kid Monty? He published a book about physiology and is studding for his diploma. The twins became famous basket ball players. Pippa was it? Studding to be a doctor. Cupcake is making a revolution on women's rights. They all grew up so fast. They must have forgot all about that day when together they defeated Pitch and those nightmares

Jack sighed as the wind gently set him down in burgess. His old home. The lake his death and rebirth occurred at. The town his whole family lived and were buried in. the house of his first believer. The tree he once called home. This town meant so much to him.

He walked around remembering all the memories. He loved walking freely in the streets like any mortal but that meant only visiting at night coz he had believers now. Many believers. He had many of many stuff. He no longer has one home, no longer has one friend, no longer has one believer and no longer has one hoddie.

He stopped the hoddie thing and started wearing a leather jacket above his white normal O neck t shirt. And dark blue jeans. He sometimes wore a grey wool turtle neck with patterns on it. What he was wearing and black jeans.

"PLEASE!" Tooth begged "No" Jack said not liking the idea of wearing anything but his hoodie. It was like a part of him.

Jack chuckled when he remembered all the pleading the guardian of memories did to get him to change. He didn't see the girl that ran into him. Not into him as through him but into him as in they smashed into each other and both fell on the ground! Jack was so shocked that he didn't feel the huge burning in his chest. He was hot. LITERLY HOT! "ohh crap! I am so so sorry" the girl said getting up and helping him up "I totally ruined your shirt" she said guilt was obvious in her voice. It was extra painful. He was a winter spirit he wasn't meant to go anywhere near hot stuff not get it all over his body. But that wasn't what shocked him. She was old. Not 50 but about 18 maybe? Old enough for a mortal to stop believing so how the heck did he bump into her. She took off her scarf and started drying out his shirt "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" her touch got him out of his shock "it's okay" he replied. It totally wasn't okay in so many ways. He needed to go and put something cold on that "look" he managed to say and hold her wrist to make her stop pushing on the shirt and hurt him in attempt to absorb the hot liquid "It's okay but I really need to go. I got um.. an important meeting in my job and I really need to go" he said. There, that should do the trick. She looked at him. Those eyes. He saw them before. Where? He couldn't remember "okay, well then if your late just take this to hide the stain" she said wrapping the scarf around his neck and repositioning it to hide the stain "you can keep it. But if you want to return it…" she said while searching in her bag. She got out her wallet and gave him a card "you can um…give me a call?" she said shyly. He nodded "okay" he said "have a good day" and with that he took off running to hide so he could let the wind take him without anybody seeing or spilling anything else again on him. "Bye" he heard the girl yell from a distance.

*line break*

"Sweet tooth" Tooth said in sadness as she checked on Jack for the tenth time getting more ice "does it still hurt?" Tooth asked replacing the ice on his bare chest and putting the colder one "Tooth, I promise I am fine" he placed a hand on her wrist to stop her "why do you always mother-hen me so much? Not that I'm annoyed" he pretended to think "scratch that. Defiantly coz I'm annoyed" he chuckled lightly and she gave him a gentle punch to the shoulder "you're like a little brother to me. always getting in messes having all my fairies speaking about you and admiring you." She said and he laughed a bit louder "well, aren't I a prince charming?" he said sarcastically

"So who's that girl you were talking about?" Tooth said. Rumor has it that Jack is in this mess coz of a girl but Tooth needed to hear it herself

"You mean the girl that got me in this mess?" Jack asked still sarcastically

"Yup, that's the one" Tooth wasn't about to give up now

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck thinking "well, I need to see her since she gave me her scarf and I can't just keep it and not returning. What an example I am setting for my believers. Except of course if a certain humming bird hybrid can tell me that I can just ignore it and get rid of the scarf?" he said smiling and making sure that all of his thirty two beautiful Teeth appear. "No, Jackson Overland Frost don't you dare use that trick on me" she said in her warning voice. It was time for step two. Pale blue lips turned into a pout and the winter lowered his head so those two big sapphire blue eyes could be looking up at her. "Jack" Tooth warned

"It's not going to work" she said folding her arms defensively and stubbornly in front of her chest. He looked up at her which made it even harder. Her eyes were softening.

"SANDY!" she yelled for help and Jack bit his tongue not to laugh and stay pouting. The little golden man appeared with a question mark above his head "switch with me" she said already getting up. A baby appeared above his head and then a person carrying the baby then a clock the was fast forwarding then a question mark "_why does he need a baby sitter?"_

"Just stay with him" Tooth said going to the door trying to avoid the puppy eyes that were glued at her. Sandy was about to form something above his head but Tooth quickly interrupted "STAY" she said and fled away. Jack had burst out laughing by then.

After he was done he looked up at Sandy and started to speak ASL

"What up Sandy?"

The Sandman just shot him an 'I'm not buying your crap' look and signed back

"What did you do?!"

Jack acted offended "I didn't! ghee, why does everybody think I am a trouble maker"

"Maybe because you are? And add to that Tooth left running like you just told her that you carry a deadly virus and it's contagious" he pointed to the door tooth ran out merely a minute ago

"oh that. Well let's just say I have more powers than only making snowflakes and that it doesn't only work on children" he giggled at his Joke

Sandy shot him the 'I'm watching you' look using his fingers too. "So how are you?" Sandy signed

"Fine, burns are still hurting me thought." Jack said

"And what about the girl?" Sandy asked and Jack face palmed himself and talked out loud "Fine, I'll call her! Can you all stop babbling about it?!" he said standing up and going to get her card. Sandy made a mute chucking sound.

*line break*

It was a card of a bakery shop. Something was odd about that but jack couldn't put his figure on it. He dialed the number on the phone the yetis made. They were pretty handy when it came to technology. Or anything for that matter. "Hello?" a voice from the other side said "umm, hi. I'm sorry my name is Jack and one of the girls that work with you told me to call if I want to return her property and here I am so is she here?" he said so fast that he didn't know what the heck was he babbling about. "Hello?" the voice said again then it hit him. They can't really hear him. _'This was all just a waste of time'_ he thought as the voice kept calling for anyone to speak. But Jack had already hung up.

*line break*

"So how did it go?" Sandy signed while walking down the hallway with Jack

"The person on the other side couldn't hear me" Jack signed

"I thought you said she can both see and hear you"

"Yeah, well that must have been another person on the phone then"

"Well why don't you go to her? You said it was a bakery card so she must be working there" Sandy suggested and Jack was quit. Actually that wasn't a bad idea. Pretty good

*line break*

Jack stood there. In front of the bakery. He was just about to enter when a familiar voice called him "hey!" the voice yelled. Jack looked to his left and saw the girl again. She wasn't that far so it didn't take her long to reach him "hey" she said again "hi" he replied and stared at those big green eyes. They were so familiar but he just can't put his finger on it "so.." she said to break the silence. Jack took his hands out of his white hoodie's pocket and reveled her scarf

"You told me to return it so…" he said stretching his hand out for her to take the scarf "thanks" she said taking it

"Again. I am so sorry for the coffee thing" she said shyly "it's okay" he replied

"So did the meeting go well?" she asked and Jack had no clue what she was talking about

"Excuse me?"

"The meeting you were going to before I ruin your cloth"

It came back to him now "ohh yeah, that. Yeah it went well and don't worry the stain was washed off" he said smiling a little. It felt weird talking to a real mortal that was near his age. Good but still weird "do you wanna come in and eat something. We have donuts by the way" she pointed at the store in front of them

"ohh, no thank you. I'm not hungry" he said politely

She smiled "well it was nice meeting you…um.."

"ohh yeah, sorry I forgot to intrudes myself. My name is Jack" he paused. If she can see him them she's a believer and if she's a believer then she knows his name. He can't tell her his real name or else he would be caught "Jack Overland" there, he could always use his mortal last name. she reached out her hand and he shook on it "Sophie. Sophie Bennett" his eyes got ten times larger. Why Bennett?. Why did it **have to be **Bennett? "Yeah. I gotta go" he said "okay. Nice to officially meeting you Jack. See you around?" she asked her smile never leaving her face for a moment

"Yeah. Totally" he said "see ya" he walked away and ran once he was out of sight. It just had to be Bennett

**A/N; is it as bad as I think or is it worse? Please review and fav/follow. And tell me what you think. Also if you spot any mistakes. Can you warn me about them? Much appreciated. And yes I mean by Sophie the little girl who went to Bunny's warren. And likes sleeping on the floor. A LOT **


	2. stalker being stalked while stalking

**A/N;** **what's up guys/ gals. I am back again with my second chapter. Enjoy! And I want more reviews guys I mean only 5! For real !**

*line break*

He tried to get her out of his mind. He tried so hard but he couldn't. little Sophie is now not the little toddler that knew only three words which were bye bye, bunny and hop, that loved sleeping on the floor with a blanket and stuffed animal is now this big beautiful Sophie with those amazing big green eyes he can never forget. He can't stop thinking about her. his thoughts drifted him off that he didn't notice bumping into someone. It was North "Jack, you okay?" North asked concerned on the young boy who had grown to like him and feel as if he is his own son. "hum? Oh, yeah I am fine North" North looked suspicious but decided to let it go "good. Dinner at 8. Don't be late" North said his little rhyme that he uses to make the rest of the guardians remember it "won't dream about it, North" Jack said smiling and then started walking again. He still had time. An hour to be specific. He can go and check on Sophie. Just send a glimpse at her, see how she is doing. He'll be quick as a Bunny.

*line break* (I know how to make the other lines but I like this one)

Jack hid behind the building across the bakery shop. _'here she comes…' _Jack thought to himself as he saw that blond tall girl walking her way to the bakery shop. He watched her till she entered the shop and disappeared.

*line break*

Jack got In from one of the windows North leaves open. Seven forty five. He still has fifteen minutes. What to do, what to do? He can wander around the wonder shop as he likes to call it. There are some pretty cool stuff in there. he started walking to the workshop and as soon as he opened the massive wooden door did those big sapphire blue eyes get ten timz larger. Beneath his feet were toy turtles and fish that North was making water proof swimming in a big pool and above his head were birds, planes and helicopters. Yup, this place had some pretty cool stuff

*line break*

"Hey Snow" Jack greeted his sister that just returned from her work. He ruffled her hair and she sent him one of her death glares

"Hey, Jack" she said a little bit tired

"Are you sure you are managing fine on your own?" he asked and Snow knew his over protective mood is hitting in

"I am good. What about you?"

"Nothing new." He replied and they both went to the dining room and sat down as little elves and yetis started setting the table. Jack and Snow chatted about their days and were soon joined by Tooth then Bunnymund and then North who sat at the tip of the table so everyone could see him and since he is the 'father' of the group it just felt right. His belly told him so.

The small chatter was going on about each and everyone's day and about how Tooth was pissed off of a certain Halloween spirit messing up children's Teeth. But they didn't notice Jack barley joining in the conversation. His mind was elsewhere.

*line break*

7:00

It was time. Jack took his black leather Jacket and wore it on his way to the nearest window. He was so distracted in his own thoughts that he bumped into Snow while running "whoa! What's the hurry bro?" Snow raised an eye brow at him

"nothing. Just going for a little walk" Jack lied

Snow always knew when he lied. ALWAYS! But she knew better than to force it out of him because he wouldn't say. So she left him be and gave him a head start. Then she would follow him and see what's up

*line break*

For the 5th time in a row, Jack had sat behind this building. He even has a hiding place for his staff.

He watched the bakery shop counting the minutes until she came. But she didn't come. _What the…_ Jack thought and looked at his watch. She was supposed to come five minutes ago.

He felt a hand tap his shoulder gently. He jumped up in surprise and grabbed his staff taking a defense position. But then relaxed when he saw Sophie. _Wait! Sophie_? What is she doing here. Crap! Busted

"At ease. I saw you a few days ago coming here and watching me. Are you stacking me, Jack Overland?" Sophie asked raising an eye brow

Jack was in complete silence. Mostly because he was busted. "i….."

He didn't get to reply when he heard his name being called. He looked behind him and saw Snow. "Snow!" he called back surprised to see her

But Sophie was in so much more confusion. All she saw was her stacker staring at the soft layer of snow on the ground "yeah, snow. It is snowing. That is what happens in winter" she said confusion visible in her voice. Jack looked at her and knew that she couldn't see Snow. He still couldn't figure out she out could see him let along Snow!

"I…" he tried to think of a lie "I just like snow" _really Jack! That's all you could think of! _He scolded himself

"okay?" Sophie decided to let it go and focus on the matter at hand "so why are you stalking me?"

Jack couldn't hear her from Snow who was popping too much questions like how she can't see her and if she was a mortal and why was Jack stacking her.

"so…?" Sophie waited for an answer

"i…" the winter spirit was trying so hard to focus "i…." he kept thinking about something to say. _Think Jack THINK! _He didn't know what to say and couldn't think straight with Snow buzzing on his ears. Then it came out. He didn't know where it came from. it was the first thing he thought about "doyouwanttogooutwithme!?" he said so fast Sophie had no idea what he said but he knew, and Snow knew. Snow gasped and Jack was completely blue which was the winter spirits' way of blushing

"what?" Sophie asked him to repeat

"I was thinking if you would like to go out…. with me?" Jack slowed down rubbing the back of his neck.

Sophie was completely shocked by the question. He was a complete stranger! Well, the first time she saw him she could have sworn she saw him before. She just can't remember when.

"i…." she couldn't find the right words

"well, you kind of owe it to me after that burn. Hehe" he tried to joke and managed to make her laugh. Her face was red as a tomato and his was as blue as the ocean

"okay" she said and shyly smiled

"what?" Jack couldn't believe his ears "really?!" he wanted to make sure

"yeah" she replied

"Friday?"

"pick me up at 6" she smiled "bye Overland" she called him with his mortal last name.

Jack nodded, his smile splitting his face in half. He waited for her to leave and then jumped up in the air with gleefulness. He let the wind take him back to the North pole. He was so happy and lost in his thought that he didn't Notice the wide eyed Snow he left.

**a/n so i would like to thank my FF sister. Wolfrunner99-2. for always cheering me up when i am low and for scolding me when i don't go to bed on a school night. you are a really cool FF sis**

**and for my other reviewer. i forgot your name but you had a cool picture of earth. you rock! thanks**


	3. Preparing

**a/n: I don't mean to use any lame old excuse but I got two words to say. **_**Writers block.**_

*line break*

It was Wednesday which meant he had two days to prepare.

Jack flew to his own winter castle at the very top of mountain Everest. The whole place was made out of snow and ice but to Jack it never felt warmer.

Now, what to do? What to do? He had no idea how to plan a date. He watched so many couples of different centuries on first dates yet he doesn't know how this whole date thing happens….. He had ALLOT of work to do….

*line break*

"Jack? On a _date?"_

At that moment all the guardians laughed uncontrollably. Snow rolled her eyes and waited for them to finish this fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry, Sheila. It's too hard to believe" Bunny said while trying to catch his breath.

"So are you coming or not?" Snow directed her question to all the audience.

Sandy gave a thumbs up and North nodded his approval while Tooth cheered.

"Why not? If what yere saying is true then I'll have plenty of black mail oveh the ankle bittah" Bunny shrugged while taking a sip from his Eggnog.

"This going to be epic!" North cheered.

*Line break*

It was already Friday morning. Jack was as stressed as ever. He just felt this weird feeling in his stomach whenever he would think about those green eyes. This field of green, he could stare at it all eternity.

He shook his head to drop back to realty and started to get dressed. A blue polo turtle neck should do.

Jack got dressed fast and went to the kitchen. He got the picnic basket and started to pack it with what he prepared.

Two cherry cokes. Check

Blueberry cheesecake. Check

A blanket. Check

Table tools. Check

Jack checked everything off his list. So far so good. He looked at his watch and found that he still had three hours to go. He can have a few rounds around the globe. Couple snowball fights there, a snow man there, that kind of stuff.

*line break*

Jack did a few snow storms here and after a good three hours period he was satisfied.

Jack ran to the lake to and left the basket there. He took a good look around and admired his work then took something out of the basket and tucked it in his back pocket before flying off to the bakery shop.

*line break*

Jack landed behind a building and peeked out of it. There she was. Sitting on a bench. Wearing dark jeans (same as the ones Jack was wearing right now) and a pullover that is stripped with green and grey strips with a scarf hanging from her neck that was dark green.

She looked around and when she saw Jack coming from behind the building she waved at him.

"Hey" He greeted with a smile when they were close enough to have a proper conversation.

"Hi" she greeted back

"Let's go?" he gestured to the direction they would walk in. She nodded and they started making their way to the forest.

When they were close enough to the lake, Jack's hand slipped into his back pocket and he got out a handkerchief. "I know that this is cheesy and happened in thousands of movies but what can I say? I'm a cheese ball. Humor me?" He joked and she giggled. He wrapped the handkerchief around her eyes so she wouldn't see anything.

"Just follow my voice" Jack said while he started to walk backwards in the path he memorized by heart. She took small steps with her hands stretched out in fear she would hit a tree.

"Okay, we're here" Jack said and Sophie's hands went to take of the handkerchief.

"Thank goodness, I felt that the path never…" She couldn't continue her sentence before she gasped in shock. Her eyes, the eyes Jack fell in-love with got ten times larger.

**A/N: cliff hanger! Hate me all you want.**


	4. confessions of secrets already known

The whole place was covered in snow. There were two pairs of skates next to the lake and a picnic blanket was laid on the ground under a pine tree with a basket sitting beside it. There was also a pair of hockey sticks. Sophie had let go of Jack's hand to admire the beauty of this work.

"She's real! The Sheila's real! And she's mortal!" Bunny said while hiding behind bushes next to Snow who had a camera in hand and was recording. The other three were behind them, watching.

"Jack, this is….breath taking. I can't believe you-" Sophie didn't have time to continue before she was hit by a snow ball. Sophie looked over her shoulder to see Jack scooping up some snow and making it a snowball.

She grinned and scooped up some snow. "You know, you're going to regret this. I was taught by my brother and he is the master at that stuff. People used to call him 'The snowball prince'" She finished her sentence and threw the snowball at him. He dodged it easily.

Jack giggled. He was the one who made that name and called Jamie that. But of course he named Jamie prince for a reason. "Well, people call me the winter king. So my powers are way higher than just making snowballs"

Sophie grinned. "Is that a challenge, your majesty?" She asked sarcastically before throwing another snowball.

"You're on." Jack shot back grinning after he dodged the snowball. "Let the games begin!"

*Line break*

They spent a good hour playing with snowballs. Jack often had to remind himself not to fly or use any of his powers. Plus he also had to force himself to let some snowballs hit him. And after they were down with that they went for the lake to and played hockey.

"You're pretty good. For a girl" Jack complimented

"Not so bad yourself. For a boy" She shot back before scoring.

After that came the ice-skating. They danced and played showing off sometimes to each other.

They made plenty of snowballs. After that Sophie became hungry. Jack got out the cheese cake and the two cherry cokes. He poured down the blue berry sauce and they both started eating.

"So, tell me about yourself" Sophie shot the question everyone asks on first dates.

What was he going to tell her? I'm three hundred and nineteen years old?

"Well, my name is Jackson Overland. I'm nineteen years old. I live around here. I am homeschooled. I have a little sister, her name is S…carlet, Scarlet Overland." That was a close one. "My mom is a dentist." So he looked at Tooth as a role model for an imaginary mom. "My dad is a carpenter. My brother is still in college. He wants to be an artist. And last but not least my uncle is a therapist" So now he has the whole guardians as his imaginary family. "What about you?"

"Well, my name is Sophia Bennett. I'm eighteen. I go to Burgess high school. As you know I got a part time job at the bakery shop. I have an older brother, Jamie Bennett. My mom was a teacher but now she's a housewife and my dad is a business man so he's away most of the time. And all my relatives are out of town."

Jack listened as they finished their food. Eating to him was like candy to kids. It won't do anything if you eat it or not but it felt amazing and so mortal like to do so.

After packing, Jack had one thing to show Sophie. They got up to their feet and Jack grinned. "Close your eyes."

Sophie didn't argue and did as she was told. Jack took both her hands and wrapped them around his neck then turned and took both her hips and placed them around his waist. She was as light as a feather so and he was immortal so it wasn't that hard to climb the pine tree while carrying her.

When they reached the highest point Jack told her to open her eyes. His voice was so soothing and extra soft so she wouldn't panic. When she opened her eyes the first thing that came to view was Burgess. It was beautiful. One by one the lights went off.

"Uh, Sandy? Shouldn't you be up there?" Snow asked as they all watched from their place down below. Sandy nodded and was a little ashamed of himself for getting carried away in the moment and forgetting to do his own job.

After about 3 seconds the strings of gold appeared and went through every window.

Sophie sighed and looked a little sad. Jack caught it easily. "What's wrong?" Jack asked. Sophie smiled. He was actually concerned about her. That meant he cared.

"Do you see it?" Sophie asked knowing he will reply with a no but her eyes widened for the second time when she heard the three lettered word.

"I thought I was the only one who could. It reminds me of a day long ago. I was dreaming of course. I dreamt that all the legends were real. Santa clause, the tooth fairy, The Easter bunny, actually the Easter bunny looks more of a kangaroo to me, Sand man and even Jack Frost. Funny, you two share the same name. I know I sound crazy, I mean this is what happened to my brother. He kept believing in those fairy tales for a long time and eventually, people thought he was crazy and sent him to the nut house."

Wait, Jamie was in a mental hospital? This is all his fault. That's why the spirits tried their best to avoid contact with kids.

Jack was silent for a few moments; he could believe what she just said. His first believer was sent to a nut house all because of him.

Sophie sighed again. "Ready to run yet?" She asked knowing full well that she sounds insane. But Jack just forced a smile at her

"Not a chance." Jack took a moment to debate what he was going to do next. If he told her, maybe she too will get sent to the mental hospital, if he doesn't then she might want to step it up but they can't do that since he's a spirit.

Jack made up his mind, He will tell her and he'll see what goes on from there. "Sophie, I got a confession I want to make. I'm….I'm…" damn it! This was too hard.

"You're Jack Frost?" Sophie asked in a calm voice.

"Ye...Wait what? How did you…?" Jack was dumbstruck. But Sophie just giggled.

"I knew all along who you really were. I wanted to see you say it. I discovered when I was walking back after you had asked me to go out with you on a date and I was walking back home. When I was so distracted in thoughts I saw a kid walking with his mom wearing a bunny custom and I remembered the Easter from fifteen years ago then I remembered you. I was just waiting till you told me, didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Jack's mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. Sophie just laughed.

"I'm sorry about Jamie." That was all Jack could say. Sophie was silent for another moment.

"So I guess you made the guardians your family? With the whole dentist and carpenter thing?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, they are the closest thing I got for a family. But Scarlet, well, actually her name is Snow. Snow really is my sister from my mortal life"

"Now, I am lost. Is it Snow or Scarlet?" Sophie asked raising an eye brow. Jack laughed at her expression.

"It's Snow but since not many people are called Snow these days and I had to look like a normal boy I twisted the story a bit."

"A bit?" Sophie repeated sarcastically. "Jack, the only RIGHT information you gave me was that your name is Jack. Or isn't it?"

Jack laughed hard at that and Sophie soon joined him in laughing.

"So I guess this was a pretty cool date." Sophie said blushing a little.

"Yeah, I know this is a little weird but...do you think we can have another one?" Jack turned all purple while talking.

"I would like that." She said smiling.

Jack smiled back. Then something happened. He lost control of his own body and left his heart lead the way as he leaned into her. She leaned too and their faces were inches away from each other and soon their eyes were closed and their lips had met. She shivered but it was a good shiver. She didn't mind the cold. His soft pale lips tasted like mints. His hand slipped and held her by the back of the neck while her fingers got tangled in his messy hair. About 9 seconds had passed. But it felt like 9 seconds in paradise. He didn't want to pull away; he just wanted to stay like that forever and a day. But she needed to breathe. Their lips pulled away but he kept his forehead pressed against her. She breathed deeply and loudly. He could hear her heartbeat; he loved that sound, that rhythm. He could listen to it forever. But unfortunately for him the damn phone rang. Sophie pulled away and took out her phone from her back pocket. "Hello? Hey mom. Yeah, Okay, okay, fine, yeah sure, Okay bye." She closed her phone again and looked at Jack while putting it in her pocket.

"That was allot of Okays" Jack joked.

Sophie giggled at his comment but then a shadow crossed her face. "I need to go home. Mom wants me to get some stuff on my way home so she can make dinner."

Over? Already? It was too soon. Jack looked at his watch and read that it was already eleven. "Let me take you home."

Sophie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist and jumped off the tree. Sophie's scream almost made Jack deaf.

"Shh, it's okay. Calm down" Jack soothed while he tightened his grip around her waist. Her scream frightened him although he did this billion of times.

"When you offer to walk me home I thought we were going to actually WALK!"

Jack just laughed. "I never said anything about walking. I don't do walks. Just not my style." Jack started making jokes to calm her down. "Now let's get you home."

"Actually I need to go to the grocery store first."

"Now let's get you to the grocery store."


	5. You don't get it

**A/N: I know, I know. I shouldn't be here**

**My finals are in ten days**

**I got to be updating my other stories **

**But I just couldn't resist. Tehehe. So in the honor of Christmas I am reading a Christmas carol starting from tomorrow because there are five chapters so a chapter per. day and also I want to dedicate this chapter for Christmas.**

*Line Break*

Jack landed and although he hated it he let go of Sophie.

"I really enjoyed my night Jack." Sophie said while putting her hands in her pocket.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad we did this." Jack said putting his hands in his hoodie.

"Maybe we can do this again some time?" Sophie asked shyly.

Jack smiled at her a very cheeky smile. "Of course," He said happily but happy could not describe it enough. He wanted to fly and scream as loud as he can. Something was tickling him. Was that what butterflies meant? That sensation of little fingers tickling you from inside? Well, he doesn't mind that feeling at all.

Jack took a step closer and slowly their lips had met for the second time this day. Her lips were so soft. Unlike his it was pink and soft as a Rose peddle. His were just cracked and pale blue yet she doesn't complain, she doesn't pull back, she makes him feel loved.

Not that the guardians didn't do that but Sophie was just something else. She didn't make him feel loved, she made him feel Wanted. And there is a huge difference between those two. The way she kissed him made him feel like she needed him like mortals needed oxygen. Well she was the same thing to him. He felt this attraction to her. He had seen allot of darkness all his 300 years but she was like light that leads him to the way out of this tunnel he feels like he is trapped in.

The kiss lasted long. His tongue slowly traced her lip line.

Cinnamon.

She tasted like cinnamon. Sweet.

Unlike him, his lips tasted like blood from all the biting, pale from the cold and cold because of his nature.

He could once again stay like that till eternity but he has to pull away unless she will suffocate. He hated doing this but he pulled away.

Her green eyes stared up at his. She smiled. "I like this," she said and he chuckled.

"I like you," he replied and she smiled and blushed shyly. "Too cheesy, huh?"

"Cheesy? You're a big cheese ball!" She shot back and they both had a fit of laughter.

"See you soon?" She asked and he smiled once again

"Bet your bottom dollar on it."

"See you, frostbite,"

"See you, Shoph"

*Line break*

Jack went back to the North Pole entering through a window and was about to make his way to the kitchen when North's not so jolly voice called for him.

"Jack, please join us." North commanded more than requested. Jack had a strange feeling that he was in trouble but he ignored it and went to North.

There he found Bunny, Sandy, Snow and Tooth all gathered and sitting around the fire.

"Am I in trouble?" Jack asked raising an eye brow and leaning on his staff a little.

"Trouble? Oh no mate, YERE OUT OF YERE FREAKIN MIND!" Bunny raised his voice and started closing distance between him and the frost teen.

"Jack, please take a seat," North again commanded. Jack was curious in what exactly did he do to get them all pissed off.

"Jack, we saw you with Sophie tonight," North started

"You were spying on me?" Jack sounded offended that they stalked him. Jack cared for his privacy very much and telling him that a group was stalking him did not please him one bit.

"Not the point. The point is that you actually kissed her, kissing is a sign of affection and immortals and mortals don't do that. We don't date, Jack. Specifically mortals" Tooth was the one to talk this time.

"And the reason is?" Jack wasn't letting Sophie go that easily she made him feel this weird feeling and he wants to know what it is.

"She's A MORTAL!" Bunny pointed out.

"We don't go out with mortals, Jack. Zis is just like what happened to Jamie!" North said and immediately covered his mouth. All the guardians sent him death glares as he just spilled out their secret.

"You knew about Jamie?! Why didn't you tell me?" Jack got angry, his face starting to turn dark purple.

"Zis is not point. Point is you can't date Sophie." North changed the subject immediately.

"No, you don't understand. She's different!" Jack said not liking the idea of dumping her that fast.

"Yeah? What's so different 'bout her?" Bunny asked pointing his boomerang towards Jack.

Jack looked at his hands as if he was remembering something and smiled. "When we were crossing the street, she held my hand. I am a spirit, a ghost. I provide no sort of protection. Yet she makes me feel…." He searched for a word that could fit. "Alive" He smiled proudly happy he found the word that expressed his feelings.

They were all speechless, although they still didn't approve, Jack's words –unlike his name- melted their hearts. They knew what it felt like to not be able to live like mortals and for that they shall leave him be, for now.

North sighed and then looked back up at Jack then debated what he was about to do for a moment "Fine, from what you say it sounds like Sophie grown to be a nice young woman, no? On Christmas day we shall invite her to dinner, okay?"

*line break*

**Clumsy, I know. Please try to bare with me just until finals end. My last update for a while but I'll try to make a Christmas chapter. **

**PS: (TO CATHY AND ONLY CATHY) **

**Cathy, the word I got mixed up with scarlet is sacred by the way. **

**Your writer,**

**Nora Frost**


End file.
